


And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU Fabrizio pittore/Ermal modello, M/M, Rinascimento - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: C’era un’aria diversa quella sera, c’era elettricità intorno a loro, lo percepivano entrambi e forse quello non era altro che l’apice di quella tensione, l’apice di quegli incontri e di quel rapporto che stavano costruendo da settimane.Si guardavano negli occhi come se vi stessero leggendo le stelle, il futuro, il senso di ogni cosa finché Ermal vacillò ed abbasso lo sguardo, le ciglia lunghe a fargli ombra sulle guance [...]





	And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once again.  
> Allora, questa storia nasce da un prompt che ho ricevuto su tumblr (ringrazio l'anon che me l'ha inviato), io non sono mai stata incline a scrivere AU però l'idea mi piaceva e c'ho provato e visto che è venuta anche di una lunghezza decente ho deciso di postarla.  
> Non è perfetta, non c'è una grossa ricerca dietro sul periodo storico, quindi prendete tutto un po' con le pinze.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: I PERSONAGGI NON MI APPARTENGONO ED È TUTTO FRUTTO DELLA MIA IMMAGINAZIONE

La banalità lui non la sopportava. Quella falsa armonia che altro non era se non un ripetersi di dettagli sempre uguali, era qualcosa che non si addiceva alla sua idea di bellezza, eppure, con quella banalità, ci campava.  
Ed era questo che pensava mentre, seduto su uno sgabello a tre gambe non troppo comodo, vestito di un paio di calzoni di tessuto leggero e una camicia dai bordi orlati da un pizzo semplice e alquanto scadente, macchiata da residue di pittura ad olio e “sgarbatamente” lasciata aperta sul petto, si concentrava a ritrarre il viso di uno dei più giovani eredi della casata per la quale lavorava ormai da tempo e che aveva chiesto, ancora una volta, i suoi servigi affinché mascherasse, con la sua arte, la bruttezza dei visi di quella stirpe.

E Fabrizio avrebbe preferito mille volte poter ritrarre le imperfezioni di quel viso, perché era nella sua particolarità, nel suo essere diverso, che si nascondeva la bellezza  che si, magari era fuori dagli standard, ma era vera e tangibile.   
Ma il suo estro, anche quella volta, l’avrebbe dedicato ai soliti schizzi che teneva per se, fatti in fretta su un pezzo di pergamena con un carboncino spuntato ma che, come gli ricordava spesso la Giada, donna che da anni accompagnava il suo cammino questa terra, senza avere l’ardire di essere chiesta in sposa, senza mai considerarsi la sua consorte, lasciando ad entrambi la libertà che desideravano e per la quale vivevano, erano da sempre i suoi migliori lavori perché in essi, nel tratto veloce e sincero che li contraddistingueva, era capace di rappresentare la vita vera e la bellezza.

Il ritratto era ormai quasi finito, il giovane si era stancato di stare in posa e il padre gli aveva concesso di ritirarsi nelle sue stanze perché, alla fine, Fabrizio avrebbe potuto anche continuare il lavoro senza averlo di fronte e così fece. Era quasi l’imbrunire quando, in quel caldo giorno di Luglio, mentre ripuliva i suoi pennelli con un vecchio straccio di  lino imbevuto di acqua e di un liquido dall’odore penetrante, guardò fuori dalla finestra dello studio dove gli era stato concesso di lavorare e vide quello che i suoi occhi cercavano da sempre: la bellezza. Quella vera.   
E aveva l’aspetto di un giovane dal fisico asciutto, fasciato in un paio di braghe scure ed un farsetto dello stesso blu del cielo notturno, lasciato aperto sulla camicia bianca di buona fattura. I capelli ricci color del mogano, che notò essere umidi e appiccarsi all pelle candida del collo a causa della calura estiva, erano lasciati al vento e camminava con passo deciso verso l’abitazione stringendo tra le braccia due enormi libri. Visti gli eleganti lineamenti, Fabrizio era sicuro che quel ragazzo non facesse parte della famiglia proprietaria di quella reggia, tantomeno si trattava di un domestico, visti gli abiti e l’aura che aveva intorno e sentiva i bisogno di sapere di più, di conoscere il suo nome, da dove venisse, perché si trovasse lì. Ma il suo flusso di pensieri fu spezzato dalla voce flebile di un giovane servo che gli ricordava che fosse ora di andare, che il suo padrone aveva preparato una carrozza - che in realtà non era altro che un carretto ai limiti del fatiscente- per lui per riportarlo in città, non poté quindi trattenersi oltre e dovette lasciare, a mal in cuore, quel posto.

Per tutta la notte non fece altro che pensare a quel giovane che aveva intravisto, ma erano troppo lontani affinché potesse scorgerne tutti i dettagli del viso e riprodurli su carta, si limitò quindi a scarabocchiare quanto ricordasse: un profilo pronunciato, i capelli delicati nel vento, le mani dalle lunghe dita strette ai libri…  
Aveva bisogno di vederlo ancora; sentiva l’impulso viscerale di doverlo conoscere, di doverlo guardare, analizzare, sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita e poi lasciare che le sue mani riproducessero quelle stesse sensazioni su tela.  
Si svegliò prima dell’alba, non attese che il carretto venisse a prenderlo ma, presa la sacca con le sue cose, si incamminò vero la dimora di quei signori, sperando di poter incontrare, o avere notizie, su quel giovane.  
Ma non fu semplice come sperava; passarono tre giorni senza che venisse graziato dalla visione di quella che, lui credeva, potessero essere la musa che cercava da anni, inoltre il quadro era ormai completato e non trovava più scuse per poter restare lì ancora.  _“Domani sarà l’ultimo giorno”_ si disse con tristezza mentre attraversava il lungo corridoio dove, appesi ai muri, riconosceva alcuni dei dipinti che aveva fatto lui stesso e, proprio mentre era perso a scrutarli con occhio critico, il giovane gli passò davanti.  
_“Fermatevi!”_  fu quasi un urlo quello che lasciò le labbra di Fabrizio e che scosse l’altro ragazzo che, lentamente si voltò nella direzione di quella voce roca e potente. Non parlò, ma lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Fabrizio non poté fare altro se non iniziare già a pensare alle sfumature di colore che avrebbe dovuto mischiare insieme per ottenere lo stesso calore e la stessa profondità che quegli occhi avevano.  
_“Mi direste il vostro nome?”_ gli chiese diretto, posizionandosi difronte all’altro che lo sovrastava di alcuni centimetri in altezza. Questi lo guardò, lo analizzò, cercando di capire se potesse fidarsi di lui, cercando di individuare la ragione di quell’interessamento e alla fine rispose semplicemente  _“Ermal”._  
_“Ermal”_  ripeté il pittore, le lettere che gli scivolavano dalle labbra dolci e delicate. Lo ripetè ancora per poi prendere le mani dell’altro, questa volta libere di qualunque libro o fardello, e le strinse tra le sue.  
_“Potreste farmi l’onore di lasciarvi dipingere? Non chiedo nulla di particolare, solo che posiate per me, per un po’.”_  
Quello he Fabrizio non sapeva era che Ermal conosceva bene chi lui fosse, la sua fama, lì nella loro città e in quelle vicine, era nota a tutti e, da quando era entrato in quella casa, ospitato dal padrone mentre completava i suoi studi in lettere, aveva sempre ammirato i dipinti di Messer Mobrici e, talvolta, quando non era preso dalle sue carte, l’aveva osservato dipingere dalla porta semichiusa dello studio a lui dedicato, ammaliato dalla sua arte.  
Fu per questo che, quando gli fece l’onore di chiederlo come modello, non poté fare altro se non accettare senza il minimo dubbio, riempiendo di contentezza il proprio cuore e quello del pittore.

Avevano iniziato ad incontrarsi nel piccolo studio che Fabrizio aveva sotto casa sua -piccola anche quella- che altro non era, in realtà, se non un magazzino pieno di colori, tele bianche, altre incomplete, altre ancora perfette e pronte per essere esposte. C’era, al centro della stanza, un piccolo tavolo coperto da fogli di pergamena, mine e carboncini, due sedie e, in un angolo, un ammasso di paglia - probabilmente usato da Fabrizio come letto in quei giorni in cui era troppo preso dalla sua arte che non aveva il tempo di salire in casa- coperto da un vecchio lenzuolo di cotone che, per volontà divina, non era stato imbrattato ancora da alcun colore.    
Ermal ogni giorno notava un nuovo particolare, un nuovo disegno e, attraverso questi, scopriva un po’ di più dell’animo di Fabrizio. Era già un mese ormai che si incontravano, passavano insieme il tempo che andava dal tramonto fino a notte fonda, quando Ermal era costretto a tornare a casa o avrebbe trovato i cancelli chiusi; e mentre Fabrizio era concentrato a riprodurre sulla tela ogni dettaglio della bellezza che Ermal irradiava, questi gli parlava e gli raccontava di se, della sua vita, della sua carriera e i suoi studi in lettere e Fabrizio ascoltava e cercava di imprimere, con i pennelli e le spatole, il sentimento che percepiva da quelle parole mentre, in maniera più naturale, quelle parole gli restavano da sole impresse nel cuore.  
Poi a volte si fermava per osservarlo un po’ meglio, le labbra sottili tese in un sorriso quando sentiva gli occhi del pittore su di se, le mani dalle dita lunghe e affusolate che toccavano, con lieve nervosismo, i suoi soffici capelli e Fabrizio si sentiva morire.  
Qualcosa mai provato fino ad ora si stava facendo largo dentro di se ma non sapeva dargli un nome, non capiva cosa fosse e allora cercava di nascondere tutto dentro, mentre ricambiava i candidi sorrisi del ragazzo e, con poche parole, non forbite come quelle dall’altro, anche lui gli raccontava sprazzi di se e della sua vita.

E così si conoscevano, si scoprivano e, ognuno a modo suo, iniziava a nutrire per l’altro qualcosa di nuovo, di indefinito ma che li spingeva come calamite l’uno verso l’altro, che li faceva muovere e gravitare insieme, qualcosa che neanche i versi di Ermal o le immagini di Fabrizio avrebbero potuto spiegare.

Era il tramonto di una sera di Agosto, il caldo di Roma era asfissiante e, per quella sera, credeva che non avrebbe avuto neanche la forza di alzare un pennello e anzi, dubitava che Ermal avesse avuto il coraggio di camminare fin lì con quell’arsura. Ma invece, puntuale, arrivò anche quella sera.   
I loro incontri ormai erano più che un semplice rapporto tra pittore e modello, perché si ritrovavano per parlare, per scambiarsi opinioni, per farsi compagnia in quella vita che, prima di allora, era sembrata ad entrambi troppo vuota e priva di bellezza.   
_“Messer Mobrici, vi prego, datemi dell’acqua. Credo di stare per svenire”_  disse drammatico Ermal mentre si slacciava velocemente il farsetto e lo sfilava via, lasciandolo sul tavolo e faceva lo stesso con il colletto della camicia, lasciando la stoffa bianca semiaperta sul petto.  _“Siete venuto di corsa? E quante volte devo ripetervelo di chiamarmi Fabrizio e basta?”_ gli passò un boccale di ferro riempito di acqua fresca che l’altro bevve con voracità, lasciando che alcune gocce gli colassero sul mento e sul collo. Fabrizio ebbe l’istinto di ritrarre quel momento e senza dir nulla si sedette sul giaciglio di paglia, prese una sanguigna e un foglio e iniziò a tracciare velocemente il viso di Ermal, l’inclinazione del collo mentre beveva che gli esponeva, in maniera così sensuale, il pomo d’adamo, i capelli su un lato, il petto che si intravedeva dalla camicia  _“Ve l’ho mai detto che siete bello?”_   Ermal rise a quell’affermazione, prendendo uno sgabello e sedendosi difronte a Fabrizio  _“Qualche volta, si. Ma non vi ho mai creduto”_  asserì mentre sbirciava quello che le mani di Fabrizio tracciavano, gli occhi che non si staccavano dal foglio, dietro di loro fissa l’immagine di qualche secondo prima che non poteva perdere, non poteva dimenticare prima di averla impressa sul foglio come voleva.

 _“Mi state ritraendo ancora? Non sarebbe più opportuno prender una bella donna come modella, invece che me? Una come lei, ad esempio?”_ e sfilò dalla pila di fogli sparsi sul tavolo, uno che aveva notato già da tempo, di una donna da i lunghi capelli scuri e le forme morbide, nuda, adagiata su un fianco che guardava dritta negli occhi la persona che la stava ritraendo.   
Fabrizio non guardò il foglio che gli aveva messo davanti, semplicemente fece spallucce  _“La bellezza di un uomo non vale meno di quella di una donna”_ replicò semplicemente e, solo quando le linee principali di quello schizzo furono complete, alzò lo sguardo su quello di Ermal, trovandolo fisso nel suo.  
_“Sapete, io credo che la vera bellezza sia negli occhi di chi guarda. Quando siete così concentrato sui vostri dipinti, voi si che siete bello…Fabrizio”_  e disse questo sedendosi accanto al pittore, lo sguardo che non vacillava, fisso in quello dell’altro.  
C’era un’aria diversa quella sera, c’era elettricità intorno a loro, lo percepivano entrambi e forse quello non era altro che l’apice di quella tensione, l’apice di quegli incontri e di quel rapporto che stavano costruendo da settimane.  
Si guardavano negli occhi come se vi stessero leggendo le stelle, il futuro, il senso di ogni cosa finché Ermal vacillò ed abbasso lo sguardo, le ciglia lunghe a fargli ombra sulle guance e Fabrizio fu veloce e posare una mano sul suo viso e baciarlo, sfidando ogni logica e oggi pensiero razionale, con la paura di essere rifiutato ma così non fu.   
Il bacio fu ricambiato e sentì quelle mani che tanto amava stringerli la stoffa leggera della camicia mentre un gemito lasciava le sue labbra.   
Non si dissero molto, non c’erano davvero bisogno di parole quando i loro occhi si erano già raccontati tutto e lasciarono soltanto che fossero ora i loro corpi a completare quel quadro che insieme avevano creato. 

Le mani di Fabrizio, ancora sporche di sanguigna, tinsero di rosso la pelle candida del suo amante, così come il lenzuolo sul quale aveva fatto adagiare il suo corpo che, senza alcuna costrizione e alcuna stoffa, era ancora più bello di quanto potesse minimamente immaginare. Fabrizio ne baciò ogni lembo, ogni curva, ogni protuberanza, tessendone le lodi mentre Ermal rideva, imbarazzato e felice di quelle attenzioni, cercando di ricambiarle a sua volta con la sua inesperienza.  
Si trovarono finalmente pelle contro pelle, passione, ammirazione, desiderio, tutto li aveva pervasi e si lasciarono andare in quella danza di baci e carezze e ansimi, riscoprendo la bellezza nelle azioni più carnali e sincere.

La stanza era illuminata solo dalla luce fioca di una lampada ad olio, Fabrizio, ancora nudo, era seduto difronte a letto ad ammirare Ermal dormire. Il braccio piegato sotto la testa, i ricci sparsi su quella superficie bianca, le gambe lunghe accavallate a nascondere la propria intimità e gli occhi socchiusi di chi è ancora perso nel dormiveglia ma aveva sorriso, guardando la figura di Fabrizio-ancora sfocata ai suoi occhi- intento a disegnare.  
“ _Spero che questo disegno lo teniate per voi e non ne facciate merce di scambio o di vendita”_  Fabrizio sbuffò una risata e annuì  _“Non credo che lascerò godere altri di tale spettacolo, non così presto almeno”_  convenne e, quando fu soddisfatto, mise da parte quel bozzetto e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Carezzò piano i capelli del più giovane che, quasi come un gatto, andò incontro a quel tocco, come per chiederne di più.  _“Credo che mi abbiate fatto il regalo più grande che un uomo possa desiderare”_ ; Fabrizio lo guardò confuso e allora continuò  _“Essere amato da un artista è qualcosa di speciale. Essere la sua musa vuol dire vivere per sempre, lì, nei suoi dipinti, nei suoi disegni o poesie. Lì, così come lui ti ha immaginato, e lasciare che il mondo intero sappia della tua esistenza e ti veda attraverso gli occhi di chi ti ha amato”_ sospirò piano, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo come se stesse sul punto di riaddormentarsi e allora Fabrizio si affrettò a dire  _“Allora anche voi mi dedicherete un vostro scritto un giorno?”_  azzardò, e questa affermazione fece sorridere Ermal che, allungando una mano, andò ad accarezzargli la coscia nuda  _“Magari un giorno, chissà”_ concluse prima di trovarsi il calore, già familiare, dell’altro contro il suo corpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non è nulla di che ma spero vi abbia intrattenuto un po' :)


End file.
